


a king of wolves

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Deception, Dubious Consent, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Psychological Grooming, Rimming, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: A naive young king is manipulated into war by the cunning captain of his royal guard…and into bed as well.





	a king of wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



“…and we will ride out in overwhelming force against the Lords Ursus, Orcinus, and Alces, and the Arctic Clans will once again learn the price of rebellion against the Lupine Crown!”

The applause was thunderous. King Julian d’Lupus grinned and flushed with undisguised pleasure. This was his first public address since ascending the throne a mere two moons ago, and the people already adored their beautiful boy king beyond measure. Everyone knew that Clan Lupus was meant to make war, not peace, meant to meet all insults with the slash of sharpened steel, not the other cheek—and that was something Julian’s spineless father, the old king, hadn’t understood.

Over the balding head of his Chief Royal Councillor, Julian’s eyes sought Roberto’s; Roberto nodded subtly, allowing the corners of his mouth to quirk ever so slightly upwards. This was, by the normally stoic Captain of the Royal Guard’s standards, a sign of euphoric, unequivocal approval. Julian interpreted the sign as he was meant; his flush deepened from delicate pink to practically crimson—adorable.

 _Was he ready to take the next step?_ wondered Roberto to himself. _Yes_ , he decided _. Yes, he was._

 

 

After finishing his public address, Julian had been become caught up in the intricate logistics of war preparations, and the hour was late before he was free to speak in private with Roberto.

Roberto entered the royal bedchamber with the confidence of one who thought he belonged there. Which, as far as he was concerned, he did. Since his lamentable failure to prevent the assassination of the old king—a failure for which his life itself would have been forfeit had Julian not intervened on his behalf—Roberto had taken upon himself to stand his watch directly beside Julian’s bed whilst he slept.

Julian was already tucked into his bed. The silvery curls of his Lupine blood were fanned out on the pillow around his face like a filigreed picture frame.

“You did well today, Your Majesty,” Roberto said as he seated himself on the edge of Julian’s bed and reached out to stroke those curls softly. “Never in my life have I witnessed a finer, more forceful royal proclamation.”

Julian basked in the praise like a flower in sunlight. “You know how much I value your opinion, Roberto.”

“Indeed.” Roberto stroked Julian’s rosy cheek and the graceful curve of his neck. “The dearly departed King and Queen would have been proud of you. _I’m_ proud of you.”

Julian was practically purring. Roberto’s hand strayed lower, teasing Julian’s shoulder and collarbone, sliding beneath his silk nightshirt to caress the plane of his chest where his heart was beating, faster, faster.

Inside his breeches, Roberto’s cock was beginning to fill in anticipation. He pulled Julian into an embrace, fitting the boy king’s small, lithe body against his own larger, broader one. “You’re so magnificent, Your Majesty!” he enthused as he slid his hands underneath Julian’s nightshirt to touch his back, his sides, his hips, his stomach, his genitals in their tangled nest of pubic hair—

“So beautiful…!” Roberto whispered hotly into Julian’s ear as he grasped the boy’s cute little cock and began to stroke up and down the length of it firmly.

“Ohh…R-Roberto…what are you—!?” Julian wriggled his hips like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get away or to get closer.

Roberto silenced Julian with a kiss and pulled harder on his now fully erect cock. It throbbed against his palm; the balls were already so high and tight. It took but an instant to break their kiss and reapply his mouth instead to Julian’s cock, swallowing him to the hilt just as he began to moan and thrash and squirt a small load of semen down Roberto’s welcoming throat.

Roberto drank every last drop like a man dying of thirst.

“I-I…ohh…that was…Roberto, that was _amazing_ …” Julian breathed, so blissed out by his orgasm that he was barely able to form words.

Roberto’s own need had become insistent enough that he decided not to give Julian time to think. Quickly, he flipped Julian over onto his stomach. His buttocks were smooth and bare, and Roberto pried them apart with the tips of his fingers to expose the winking, wrinkled pucker of his anus. _This was it!_ Roberto addressed mouth and tongue with enthusiasm to the task before him.

He doubted that anyone had ever touched Julian in so private, intimate a place before. He kissed it, he licked it, he drenched it with his saliva, and then—greatly daring—he stuck his tongue inside Julian. He stretched that ring of muscle, and he probed those slick inner walls; before long, he was actually fucking Julian with his tongue.

And of course Julian loved it; his young body was ridiculously, sinfully easy to arouse. “M-More…!” he pleaded.

Just hearing that plea nearly made Roberto soil his breeches right then and there. How many moons and winters had he been waiting for this moment? Preparing for it? Preparing _Julian_ for it? Clearing all obstacles from his path? And now, the moment had arrived at last. He was going to make King Julian d’Lupus scream for him.

Roberto unlaced his breeches, and his cock, hot and reeking and wet with precome, sprang free. Julian turned his head to try to see behind him, and his eyes widened with wonder and fear. Roberto was a big man—none bigger in the Kingdom, it was said—and he could tear little Julian in two if he wished.

He did not wish. Why ruin the first time what you can have again and again and again? But neither would he be gentle, for there was nothing Roberto loved more than the painful scrape of a virgin asshole, than the sweet music of a virgin’s helpless screams.

He fell onto Julian with his full weight and entered him with a single endless, remorseless thrust. Then he was fucking, rutting like a mindless beast, and the tightness and the screams were as gratifying as Roberto had hoped.

His first orgasm arrived quickly. He kept on fucking straight through it, enjoying the temporary increase in sensitivity, so like burning, like fire on his cock, the slick discharge of semen allowing him to fuck even harder and faster. The next orgasm took longer, and that time he paused his thrusts to grind and gyrate his hips into Julian, seeding him deeply, whilst Julian shrieked and flailed helplessly beneath him.

Julian’s once-virginal hole was loose and sloppy after that, leaking trails of frothy white semen onto his perineum and his scrotum. Roberto delighted in the obscene squelching sounds it made as he continued to plunge, in and out, in and out, in and out, relentless, riding Julian’s prostate gland until Julian was shuddering and bucking beneath him and coming a second time, untouched, into the mattress.

Those rhythmic contractions on Roberto’s cock nearly tossed him over the edge, but he held on gamely, growling, his nails digging bloody crescents into Julian’s fragile flesh. He waited for Julian’s quaking to subside before flipping Julian over onto his back, not even bothering to pull out in order to do it, and bent the boy in half as he resumed his furious pounding at a new angle.

“You feel so good, so perfect,” Roberto panted. “My beautiful Julian. My King of Wolves.”

Julian’s cute little cock was still rock hard, and it bounced and waved with each of Roberto’s furious thrusts. Tears caked Julian’s long lashes; his eyes were squeezed shut; and his face was contorted, white teeth bared, like the pleasure was so intense it was killing him.

_His father, the old king, had been wearing the same expression when he died._

Roberto’s third orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, and he howled like a wolf as he began to pump his seed into Julian yet again.


End file.
